


Super Rich Kids

by astrovivir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, based off of super rich kids by frank ocean, its p morbid, main characters are like 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Ava and Alex are two super rich kids with lots of problems. It's true, money doesn't buy happiness.





	

When we were about 10, my sister Ava hurt herself real bad. We were playing outside when she fell and stabbed her eye with a small stick. I remember her screaming and wailing for our parents. No one came outside to help. The maids didn’t come, our parents didn’t come, no one came. Ever since that day, Ava realized that no one cared what happened to us so it was ok for us to do bad things. So.. we started drinking, smoking, doing drugs. Anything bad that we weren’t supposed to do, we did. I stopped early on when I realized what all of this was doing to us but, Ava.. she kept going. Sooner or later all she did came back to stab her in the back.

 

* * *

 

June 20th, the beginning of summer. Ava had invited our “friends” over for a summer party. We woke up as usual and went to the kitchen. A note was on the counter which read, ‘had to leave early today.. Will be back by dinnertime. Love you - mom and dad,’ Ava crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. Our parents were both neurological surgeons which meant they weren’t home very often.. This sparked a hatred for them from Ava and I. They did get paid quite a lot which is how we were able to afford the enormous house we lived in and the maids that worked here. Ava once told me that the maids come around too much, and that our parents aren’t around enough.. Sad but true. We had breakfast and Ava went to grab a drink from our parent’s liquor cabinet. I began to think maybe she was becoming addicted to alcohol at this point. The maids didn’t stare when we drank or did drugs, they just walked on by. As far as I was concerned they didn’t tell our parents about it either, that or Mom and Dad didn’t care enough to confront Ava and I about it. Ava came back with a wine bottle in her hands, we could never pronounce the names of the product but that didn’t matter.

“You want some, Alex?” She asked me. That’s my name, short for Alexander.

“No.. I want one of us to be sober when your friends come.” I told her, a blatant lie. I could care less about her friends, it was Ava I wanted to be sober for.

“Well, aren’t you a responsible kid.” She replied, taking a sip out of the wine bottle. I watched her with both concern and disgust as I said,

“One of us has to be.” Ava shot me a glare and continued drinking. It’s gotta be one of the hardest thing in the world to watch your sister slowly kill herself.

 

* * *

  
We finished breakfast and went up to the roof. Ava sat on the ledge, looking out to the city below us. I stood next to her, making sure she didn't fall or try to jump. Whenever Ava was drunk she always told me she’ll jump, but she never did. We looked out in silence before Ava broke it,

“we need to start setting up..” She said, and hopped down from the ledge back onto the roof.

“What’re you setting up for? All your friends do is grab some drinks and stay up here.” I told Ava and followed as she walked back into the house.

“We can at least put out some chairs or somethin’.” Ava mumbled back.

“Chairs for them to trash..” I said under my breath, earning yet another glare from my sister. We started to set up.   
Some of the maids help us out with everyday chores while others mind their own business. Camila was one of the only maids Ava and I liked. She was a middle-aged hispanic woman. Her curly, raven black hair was always pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wore an apron around her waist along with a black shirt and dirty jeans. Unlike the other maids, Camila tried to stop us from drinking, smoking, and the other awful things we do. She’s always unsuccessful though.. But that’s not what we’re talking about here. Ava and I were setting up on the roof when Camila came up.

“Aye, mijos.. You two are working so hard.” She said to us as she leaned against the ledge and watched us.

“Of course we are, Cami! We need to impress our guest after all.” Ava smiled and put down a chair. Camila let out a light chuckle and said,

“with the size of this house, they should be impressed just by walking in.” Ava simply rolled her eyes and continued to set up. I looked over at Camila, who was still watching us work.

“Did you have a big house, Camila?” It was a dumb question but I still dared to ask it. Of course she didn’t have a big house. People like her didn’t live in luxury like Ava and I. The smile on Camila’s face faltered and she shook her head.

“No, my family didn’t live in a large house like yours.. Ours was rather small.” She answered and tightened up her ponytail.

“What time are your friends going to be here?” Camila asked, changing the subject.

“Around 2- ow!” I heard a thud and looked over to Ava, from where the noise came from. She was under a table where she was setting up the stereo. Camila stifled a laugh, covering her mouth. Ava glared at her and stood up, rubbing the spot on her head where she hit herself.

“Don’t laugh!” She snapped at the hispanic woman, clearly irritated. Camila straightened herself up.

“Perdon, senora.” The older woman said, a clear smirk still visible on her lips. I smiled to myself and heard Ava huff in annoyance.

“Pues, you two seem capable of setting up on your own, so I’ll leave you be.” Camila said to the both of us and pushed herself up from the ledge, walking back inside and bidding us farewell. Ava and I watched her leave before Ava spoke up.

“Cmon, our guest will be here soon.”

 

* * *

  
Once we finished setting up, Ava and I went to go get dressed. She wore her usual white button-up with a black vest on top of it. I threw on a plain t-shirt and a jacket. Ava looked over at my outfit and made a sound of disgust.

“Oh cmon, Alex. Don’t you have anything nicer to wear?” She stood in front of me with her arms crossed. I simply shrugged and walked past her.

“This is as nice as it’s gonna get, sis.” I said to her and sat in the living room where two maids were cleaning up; they didn’t acknowledge me. Ava came out of her room and sat besides me, pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the both of us. She always did that whenever we sat near each other. I let out a laugh as she looked at the picture, then we waited for our “friends” to arrive.

 

* * *

  
30 minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. Camilla went to answer it, Ava practically jumped up off the couch to see who it was. 3 kids, all around our age, were waiting by the door. Camilla greeted them, they greeted back, and walked inside. Ava went over to the small group and said hi to them. She gestured towards me, probably introducing her “friends” to me.

“Can we go up to the roof?” One of the girls in the group asked, rudely interrupting my sister. Ava’s friendly smile withered.

“O-oh right.. Yeah! We can.” She said, hiding whatever she was truly feeling. Ava turned and started to walk up the stairs to the roof, glancing at me when she passed by the couch. Then they were gone. Camila stood besides me.

“Are you going to join them?” She asked, folding her arms across her chest. I sighed,

“later.. Not now.” I told her and Camila walked off, saying something to me in Spanish. I didn’t understand, I never did.

 

* * *

  
I eventually did join my sister and her “friends” on the roof. It seemed to me that they had already found the liquor Ava snuck up when Camila wasn’t looking. I let out a heavy sigh and mentally prepared myself for the peer pressure that would come from my intoxicated sibling. I went over and was greeted by my sister, she was holding a Smirnoff bottle in her hand.

“Heeey, Alex. Want some?” Ava asked me, putting an arm over my shoulders. Her speech was slurred and her breath smelled of alcohol. I was too late to stop her from drinking and I’d have to deal with her hangover the next morning. Great.

“Ava, how much did you drink?” I asked, shrugging her arm off of my shoulders.

“Only uh.. T-two bottles of this stuff.” She answered, taking another swig of the Smirnoff. I sighed once again and shook my head.

“No more, Ava. It’s too much for you.” I told her and attempted to take the bottle from her.

“What? No! I’m fine, really!” Ava protested, backing away to prevent me from taking her drink.

I eventually gave up and sat on the ledge, watching Ava and her “friends” drinking and smoking. I hated it. I hated watching them kill themselves slowly, but I couldn’t do anything about it.

 

* * *

  
About 2 hours past and Ava’s “friends” got bored so they left. I saw them out and when I returned up to the roof I saw Ava lying on the floor, crying and drinking. I sighed and went over, bending down at her side.

“Ava, why are you crying?” She shook her head, she didn’t want to answer.

“Do you want to go on the ledge? To see the sunset.” Ava wiped her tears away and looked up at me. She nodded and I helped her up. We walked over to the ledge and she stood on top of it. We stood in silence. Ava broke it again.

“I’ll jump..” She said.

“You never do.” I said back, and I was right; she never did jump.

“Do they sew wings on these suits?” She then asked. Those were questions I always heard when she was intoxicated.

“What’re you talking ‘bout..” I just said, watching her sway on the ledge.

We both stayed quiet until I heard footsteps approaching us. I turned to see Camila rushing over, she looked angry yet worried. She grabbed Ava’s arm, keeping her grounded on the ledge.

“Que están haciendo?! Vas a carer!” She scolded, slapping Ava’s head as discipline. Ava didn’t do anything, she let Camila yell. Camila went to pull Ava off the ledge when I heard fabric ripping. I saw Ava’s sleeve rip off, making Camila fall back onto the roof… and Ava fall back off the ledge.

 

* * *

  
It all happened so fast, but for me it felt like time stopped. I ran to grab Ava before she fell. Ava slipped and fell down 60 stories to the market below. I screamed out her name with tears streaming down my face. Ava stared at me as she fell and I swear that I saw her smile. She hit the ground with a sound that I could never forget. Pedestrians walking by screamed in horror. I couldn’t see clearly, but there was blood everywhere. Ava’s hair buns became undone and were now a curly, ginger mess. I wanted to run down and stand by my sister’s side, but I was frozen in place; I couldn’t move.

 

* * *

  
I remember ambulances and sirens. I remember finally being able to move and run, but not being allowed to see Ava’s body. I remember Camila holding me as Ava was pronounced deceased on the spot and her saying something in Spanish as I cried into her shoulder, a prayer perhaps. I remember the police reporting to my parents that their daughter had died from an accidental fall, and my parents didn’t seem to care. I remember the autopsy showing that Ava had tons of alcohol in her system when she had died and my parents yelling at the maids for letting us drink. Guess they really didn’t know we were drinking. I remember the funeral, my parents faking their grief for Ava while Camila and I shared moments of sorrow together. I don’t remember the days after my sister’s death, they’re only blurs to me.

 

* * *

  
Ava didn’t want to die. She was young, loose-ended, and reckless. No matter how many times she told me she would jump from the ledge, I always knew she was too weak to actually do it. Sure, she didn’t have a chance at having a better life, but she enjoyed living. People say it was suicide, I assure you it wasn’t. I don’t know actually…. I can still picture the smile Ava gave me before as she fell. Maybe I didn’t know my sister as well as I thought I did, maybe she did want to die but never had the guts to go through with suicide. I’ll never know.

Ava used to say that we were super rich kids and that our stories won’t end the way they should.

Now that, I know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.  
> Pretty morbid huh?   
> I try :).  
> Leave kudos and comments please!  
> Follow me on Instagram for more! @acidheavens


End file.
